More Than Just A Freak
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Ghetsis calls N a freak but Touko doesn't think so. One Shot Fanfiction. Important: Please read the author notes that are placed before the Fanfiction.


Hello everybody and welcome to another Resoleon Fanfiction.

There are a few things I'd like to point out here before we begin. **PLEASE READ!**

This Fanfiction was based off the ending so that means that it contains spoliers for the most part. If you haven't beated the game, I suggest you get off the Fanfiction right now if you don't want to be spoiled.

I paraphrazed the contents of the scene. This means that I didn't copy it word for word, otherwise that would be downright plagiarizing and I'm not the type of person to do that.

I also want to tell you that I added a few twists that don't actually happen in the game. The main thing is that Touko, the character who you are in the game, talks. Another thing is that Bianca makes an apperance; doesn't happen in the game. And obviously, since this is a romance Fanfiction, there's going to be some fluff involved.

So anyway, with that all being said, please enjoy the Fanfiction.

* * *

**Touko X N Story: More Than Just A Freak **

In the throne room of N's Castle, Touko had just entered with bated breath. She took a moment to observe N sitting on his throne down a very long walkway. Once she took a deep breath, she sets focus on her task at hand: To stop N.

"N!" Touko screamed at the top of her lungs.

Touko's scream of N's voice echoed throughout the room. N stared blankly at Touko before rising from his throne.

Slowly, N started to make his way to the center of the room. As he was walking, he started his greetings toward Touko. "What I want is a world for Pokémon and Pokémon alone. When this happens, the Pokémon will finally have their original power yet again. The end...has begun."

Touko started to slowly walk toward the center as well. "N, please listen to me. If you do separate people from Pokémon, nothing good will come of it! I guarantee it! There's a reason why Pokémon and Humans live together! If you won't listen to me then I'll have to battle you to get it through your thick skull!"

N is still walking toward the center of the room. "So be it! If it means that my friends get hurt, I will show you the strength of my beliefs! Of course, you being here means that you feel something similar, do you not? If you do, come to center of this room right now and show your strength of your beliefs to me!"

Touko and N were standing on opposite ends in the center of the room. They stare at each other with the intent of proving that their respective beliefs are not to be taken lightly.

N pointed a single finger toward Touko. "You brought the Light Stone, did you not?"

Touko showed it to N from out of her bag. "I have it. This may accomplish your aims, N, but it's the only way I'll be on even footing with you."

N blinked once at the Light Stone. "...you came all this way here to fight me but...Reshiram is not responding. Does it still not recognize you as a hero?"

Touko gulps once; has her and everyone's effort been all for naught?

N shakes his head in disappointment. "...I am...disappointed. I actually liked you a little..."

Touko nods. "Same here, N. I know you're not doing this to be evil. You're doing this for Pokémon everywhere. But please...hear me out when I say...you are completely out of your mind!"

N blinks once at Touko. "You're the one who's out of her mind when she's not recognized as a hero to the Legendary Pokémon. In all of our battles that we had, I felt you could be the Trainer who truly cared for Pokémon! But no, how naïve! As Trainers such as yourself fight, they can never build a true understanding! Touko, Reshiram not responding to you is proof that you are just like every one of those selfish Trainers on the same mad quest for power!"

Touko grits her teeth and clenches the Light Stone in her hand. "I don't need the Legendary Pokémon to fight, N! The only Pokémon I need are the ones with me right now! Sure, it would be nice to have Reshiram's help but that's not to say that the Pokémon that traveled with me, past all the fire and fury, though times we cried, through times we fought with each other, can help demonstrate just what I mean!"

N's face rose slightly toward Touko. "Then you have two options: You can either fight a hopeless battle with your Pokémon against me and Zekrom, or leave here and let the Pokémon be separated into a new world where Humans don't exist! To me, Zekrom!"

Zekrom bursts inside the room to N's side. It gives an intense roar to Touko. Much to N's surprise, Touko just gives him and Zekrom a contemptuous glare.

Touko speaks as she looks up at Zekrom. She continues to hold the Light Stone tight. "Here's the option I choose. I will fight and win against you, with my partners; with or without Reshiram!"

In that instant, a burst of light radiates from Touko's hand that's gripping the Light Stone. Both Humans in the room take surprise to this.

Touko's eyes went wide. "Ah!"

N's eyes went slightly less as wide as Touko's did. "Your Light Stone is...no...Reshiram is...!"

Light continues to radiate from Touko's hand. Without thinking, she holds out the Light Stone in front of her and the Light Stone starts to float up by itself while radiating light. From the Light Stone, it becomes...Reshiram, the Vast White Pokémon. It stands in front of Touko, looking at her expectantly.

N looks up at Reshiram with blank stare. "Zekrom and Reshiram, once a single being, two polar opposites but the same entity. Zekrom and Reshiram both appeared before the ones they recognize as the heroes. Yes, Touko. Reshiram finally sees you as a hero."

Reshiram growls toward Touko.

Touko looks up at Reshiram fearlessly. "Hey, N! You said you could talk to Pokémon right? It looks as if it's talking to me!"

N nods. "It says, 'I want to fight with you. Catch me and make me your ally.' It would appear as though it wants to see if you have come this far seeking truth. I would like to know the extent of your power as well! Now! Touko, make Reshiram your ally!"

Touko gulps once. "I have to CATCH THAT?"

* * *

A Poké Ball falls to the ground. Touko catches her breath and falls to her knees. Her Serperior is severely exhausted as well.

Touko is breathing heavily as she grabs the Poké Ball containing Reshiram. "Wow...I...did it...somehow."

N claps his hands a few times. "It is said that the power was lent to the hero that was seeking the truth. Reshiram has recognized your power and chose to ally itself with you."

Touko catches her breath and stands up. She and her Serperior stare at the Poké Ball containing Reshiram with unease. "Now the playing field has been leveled, N. I'm ready to take you on and show you how senseless your plan is!"

N holds his hand out. "Hold. Your Pokémon your hurt; there's no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent."

After about five minutes, Touko's Pokémon have been healed by N. Again, they were standing on opposite ends. Touko and her Serperior are staring intently at N and his Zekrom and vice versa.

N stepped forward once. "Now, I will create the future that I desire! I shall sweep you before me and make my dream a reality!"

Touko did the same thing. "The only thing you're going to sweep is your own dust after I shatter your dreams in one last victory!"

* * *

N was standing on his end of the room, alone, with a distraught expression. For a moment, he was blinded by despair. He stared blankly at Touko with Reshiram and her Serperior at her side.

Touko stepped to point blank range to N. "This isn't over yet, N. I wasn't fighting this battle with you to win. I was fighting to make you understand what I mean when there's a reason Humans and Pokémon live together."

N looks down at their feet. "Zekrom and I were...beaten. Your truth and feelings were stronger than mine."

N looks into Touko's eyes. "Reshiram and Zekrom; each of them choose a different hero...is it even possible? Two heroes living at the same time, one that pursues truth and one that purses ideals...could they both be right?"

Touko puts a hand on N's shoulder. "N, there's no telling if ideals or truths could be the thing that makes this world go round. Maybe it's another thing altogether. Who knows? Maybe the answer is in front of us and we're too stupid to know what it is."

N gently moves Touko's hand off his shoulder. "I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world will experience a chemical reaction. Maybe...that is the formula for changing the world."

Touko gave a bittersweet smile toward N. "It looks like you finally started to accept that not everyone is going to like your ideas. N, I've said it before; you do have a point when Pokémon are being used by humans and it made me reconsider how I should treat my Pokémon. N, it may sound ironic but your idea changed me as a Pokémon Trainer, as a Human Being. Thank you, N."

N felt a candle light up in his heart. He was being thanked? And by the same girl who defeated him time and time again? What he felt was neither sorrow, nor does it feel like rusty daggers have been driven into his soul. Rather...it felt like...for the first time...he felt loved by another Human. He didn't know how to handle this but somehow...he liked it...

N returned the smile with a smile of his own. Before he could say anything, Ghetsis, who was observing the two of them from afar, was in the room. His eye was full of rage. Reshiram and Serperior glared at the man.

Ghetsis spoke at the top of his lungs. "After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the same name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!"

Touko and N turn around to see Ghetsis glaring at them very malevolently. He steps forward and shoves Touko a distance away from him and N. After that, he grabs N by his collar.

Ghetsis spoke viciously in N's face. "From the start, N's revival of the Legendary ideal-seeking Pokémon in our time was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful populace! That was well done at least. But! You said that you put your beliefs on the line and battled to see who the true hero was. But in the end, you lost to that worthless, piece of trash commoner! No! You're even more worthless than her! At least she can do something right!"

Reshiram and Serperior growled at Ghetsis's rant. Touko, on the side, was feeling her anger smoldering at the belittlement of N as he was being held at his collar.

Ghetsis continued. "To sum things up, you are nothing more but just a wretched and warped by who knows nothing but Pokémon and talks to them like a deranged lunatic!"

"LET HIM GO!" Touko's voice sounded.

Both N and Ghetsis stared at Touko, a bit surprised at her sudden outburst. "Yes, N lost to me...but how could he not with a bastard like you breathing down his neck?"

N and Ghetsis gasp slightly. Ghetsis responded. "A 'bastard', you say? Do you have any idea who I am? I can crush you here and now if I wanted to but I have a few things I want to say to you as well."

Ghetsis tossed N toward Touko. Touko barely catches N to make his fall soft.

"N!" Touko called out.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I have a feeling that he's your next foe." N responded.

Ghetsis glared at Reshiram who was giving an intense glare of its own. Then, his glare turned to Touko who was comforting N. "Touko! I never had any conceptualization that Reshiram choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard. However, this doesn't change what I had planned originally; I will not sway from my path! To rule this world, to rule those who know nothing at all, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma!"

Touko's eyes went a bit wide. "Wait a second. Are you telling me that YOU planned all of this? Better yet, was it N who wanted to know the truth about ideals and truth about Pokémon and Humans, or was it that you manipulated him all along like a puppet? You twisted, rotten, fiend! What the heck are you even thinking with a darkened heart like that?"

N gazed surprisingly at Touko. He could not believe that Touko was standing up for him. "Touko..."

Ghetsis scoffed. "So you finally realized the truth. It doesn't matter; I knew you would find out eventually, just not this late. But now that you know, you will be erased from existence!"

Cheren, Alder and Bianca enter the room and stood by Serperior and Reshiram.

Bianca went first. "Hey you ugly person, if you want to eliminate our friend Touko, you have to eliminate us as well. Otherwise, your secret will be out!"

Cheren went next. "We heard everything. Ruling the world? Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokémon?"

Ghetsis gave a scornful look toward Touko and N as he explained. "That was nothing but a lie to create Team Plasma. Think on this; what is to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon?"

Serperior snarls at Ghetsis.

Ghetsis ignores this and continues. "Certainly, manipulating Pokémon expands on the possibilities that humans inherit. That much is obvious and agreeable to me. Naturally, I SHOULD be able to USE Pokémon to fulfill what's possible...BY ME!"

Alder bursts. "That's ridiculous!"

Ghetsis gives a maniacal laugh. "You can say whatever you'd like. A Pokémon, thought it may be a deity, is STILL just a Pokémon."

Touko quickly stands and points at Ghetsis. "That's not fair! All the Pokémon, people, and N fought for you and you just used them to accomplish your own selfish goals! You make me sick! I'll make sure that Reshiram, Serperior, the rest of my team, and I will take you down and make you regret even doing what you've done up to this point!"

Ghetsis scoffs at Touko's anger. "Touko! It doesn't matter if Reshiram chose you; you're still not a threat to me. Have at you! You will now face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the glorious despair on your face once you've lost!"

Touko looks scornfully at Ghetsis. "Are you sure you want to do that? There's no way that I'd lose to someone as dreadful as you."

Cheren nods. "Me neither...old friend..."

Alder makes his remark. "Oh and by the way, you owe me a new Pokémon League!"

Bianca went next. "You know, you're starting to really need a kick in the pants...if you have any..."

Ghetsis bellows at the top of his lungs. "I WILL NOT BE STOPPED! NOT BY YOU, THE CHAMPION, RESHIRAM, OR ANYONE!"

* * *

Ghetsis had just found himself on the end of a lopsided loss at the hands of Touko. Reshiram roars in the moment of the victory.

Ghetsis trembles at this. "What nonsense is this? I am the creator of Team Plasma, the pinnacle of mankind! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler to control a perfect world!"

Touko grins. "If you are perfection, you should have won against me easily, you old coot."

Ghetsis scowls at Touko.

Alder glances over at N. "Hey, N, do you still think that Pokémon and people should live separately?"

Ghetsis laughs maniacally. "Since I couldn't become hero myself and claim the Legendary Pokémon, that's all I ever needed N for! Look at yourself, N! You are nothing but a Pokémon obsessed freak without a Human heart! It's not even worth talking to someone as warped as you! I mean, losing to that girl so many times and not carrying out your purpose; it's a disgrace!"

Touko exploded into a rage. "SHUT UP! N is more than just a freak! Sure, N lost but at least he fought with his own courage and terms! And you're wrong about him in so many ways! He doesn't have good experiences with Humans, I get that but that's no way to just speak of him like he's merely an object! Also...there's one fight he did win. It was the fight...against YOU! I can already tell that even though N was manipulated, he still wanted to discover some truths by himself. That's when he met me. It was the start of him changing his approach toward Humans! The reason why I say N wins over you is because N is a real hero that truly cares for Pokémon everywhere and wants the best for them! You just want what's best for yourself!"

Cheren claps once. "Nicely put, Touko. Although, I'd have to say that it's becoming such an annoyance listening to this guy. We all know that he's been talking about himself when he talks about people with no heart!"

Alder nods. "You're right, kiddo. He's just pitifully hopeless..."

Alder glances over at N. "N, I'm sure you have much to think about. As Touko said, you were not pursuing ideas because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was really inspired! That's why you were recognized as a hero by Touko and Zekrom!"

N shakes his head. "I really have no right to be the hero; I lost."

Alder puts a hand under his chin. "Is that so? What you and the Legendary Pokémon do are important, is it not?"

N makes slits toward Alder. "You're just saying that. We've been fighting with each other over our beliefs but just...why?"

Alder smiles. "N, even if we don't understand each other, it's no reason to reject each other's ideas. Is there a single point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought. As for you, sir, you're coming with us."

Alder and Cheren restrain Ghetsis and take him away into their custody. Bianca walks to where N and Touko are.

"Touko! Are you going to be okay?"

Touko smiles at Bianca. "Thank you, Bianca. I'll be fine. For now...go on ahead."

Bianca nods. "Okay. We'll be waiting for you back at home!"

Bianca exits. Touko looks up at Reshiram as it glances down on her.

Touko smiles up at Reshiram. "It was an honor meeting you, Reshiram."

Reshiram growls softly as it withdraws into its Poké Ball.

Touko smiled at its Poké Ball. "You're welcome."

Serperior slithers to Touko. She pats Serperior on the head softly. "Well, Serperior...another job well done."

N taps Touko on the shoulder. She spins around and gazes at N looking at her with a blank expression. "Yes, N?"

"I want to talk to you about something. Come here."

N and Touko walk up the walkway to N's throne.

Touko gazes at N who was staring at the hole made by Zekrom. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

N continued to stare at the hole made by Zekrom. "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Snivy was saying. It said that it liked you and wanted to be with you."

N and Touko walked further up the walkway to the throne. They stopped again after some distance.

Touko puts a hand on N's shoulder again. "N...I was really happy to have Snivy and it was really happy to have me as its Pokémon Trainer. We knew that we'd be good partners with each other and that's how our bond grew. Sometimes we laughed and sometimes we cried. Sometimes we'd argue and sometimes we fought with each other. But we always try to remember that we would always try to understand one another...even if we disagreed."

N shook his head again, feeling the weight of Touko's hand. "I couldn't understand. The bond that your Snivy had with you back then...up until that moment, I was completely unaware of Pokémon like that."

Slowly, N with one hand puts Touko's hand off his shoulder and gripped it with his own. As he felt her hand, he stared at it as he continued. "As my journey continued, my feelings were swayed. Everywhere, I saw Humans and Pokémon helping each other without thinking. You helped me ascertain the origin of my change in my outlook between Humans and Pokémon by battling me. I desired more than ever to have our Pokémon dance with each other in battle, hero-to hero."

Touko looks at their intertwined hands and gave bittersweet smile. "You were such an interesting person when I first met you. Yes, I did see you as a freak at first but as you opened up to me, you became such an interesting person to me. To tell you the truth, whenever I saw you, I didn't feel sadness, or anger, or hatred. Just...joy. I wanted to see you again. I considered you my biggest rival and now...my latest teacher in Pokémon."

N let's go of Touko's hand softly and starts to walk toward the opening. N turns around again to face Touko looking rather...somber. "I considered Pokémon to be the only creatures I understood. But now...I think I could be wrong about that. There was no way I could measure up to the bonds of your Pokémon, the way they loved you."

N turns around once again and takes a few steps closer to the opening. He spoke again, without facing Touko. "The champion has forgiven me and it seems as though my life is in my own hands...finally..."

Touko pumps a fist. "That's good! You're finally taking back control of your life! N, it may feel awkward for you but you'll be surprise at how well you would get along with these people who, like me, care about their Pokémon."

N releases Zekrom from its Poké Ball. He turns around to face Touko one last time. "Touko! You said you had a dream! Make that dream realized! Make your wonderful dream a reality and it will become your truth! If anyone can change this world...it's you, Touko!"

Touko felt tears falling down her face. Also, her heart was racing. She didn't know why but she felt like she would die if she saw N leave.

N started. "Well then..."

"WAIT!" Touko bursts.

N was startled. "Yes?"

Touko runs up to N and pulls his face in for a passionate kiss with him. After they parted, N stared at Touko as if she were an alien.

"Touko, what in the world was that?" N asked in a dazed manner.

Touko's face became red. "It was a kiss; my parting gift to you."

N smiled avidly toward Touko. "Thank you, Touko. I will cherish it."

Touko squeezed her eyes shut to eek the remainder of tears out. "Please don't forget about me, N!"

N jumps into the opening, onto Zekrom. "I won't, Touko. I promise you that we will meet again somewhere. Well then...FAREWELL!"

In that instant, Zekrom zooms away, into the distance. Touko looks in the direction of Zekrom's flying path.

Touko places both her hands over her chest as she thought to herself. _"N...it's too bad you can't sense human feelings. Otherwise...you'd be able to sense my feelings for you."_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed looking at my variation of the ending to Black and White.

Again, I DO NOT own the entire ending scene. I just loved it and this ship that much to somehow make it into a romance scene.

As always, thanks for reading and review if you feel like it. If I left out any errors, please tell me that as well.

**More Than Just A Freak: End**


End file.
